1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a surgical therapeutic instrument which includes an inserting part to be inserted into a body, a manipulating part provided at a proximal end of the inserting part and constructed to be gripped by an operator, and a therapeutic part provided at a distal tip of the inserting part and constructed to be manipulated by the manipulating part.
2. Description of the Related Art
A surgical therapeutic instrument which includes an inserting part to be inserted into a body, a manipulating part provided at a proximal end of the inserting part and constructed to be gripped by an operator, and a therapeutic part provided at a distal tip of the inserting part and constructed to be manipulated by the manipulating part has been disclosed in several patent publications.
In the surgical therapeutic instrument disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,445, its therapeutic part disposed at the distal tip of the surgical therapeutic instrument and its manipulating part are connected by a cable, and the therapeutic part is turned in one plane by a manipulation for turning the manipulating part in one plane, and the therapeutic part is opened and closed by manipulations for opening and closing the manipulating part.
In the surgical therapeutic instrument disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,608, its therapeutic part can be manipulated to turn in one plane, and the therapeutic part can also be manipulated to open and close. A handle portion which constitutes a manipulating part and a tool portion that constitutes the therapeutic part are constructed to constantly maintain a mutually parallel state at an arbitrary turning position. Namely, it is possible to turn the therapeutic part by turning the handle portion.
In the surgical therapeutic instrument disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,436, its therapeutic part can be turned by turning the grip of the manipulating part about two vertical and horizontal shafts which are perpendicular to each other and corresponds to a wrist position.